


Dress White

by MakotoRabbit



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotoRabbit/pseuds/MakotoRabbit
Summary: 大哥，想搞年轻的老婆，总要付出点代(女)价(装)【语重心长拍肩
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 堂本光一/堂本刚
Kudos: 6





	Dress White

**Author's Note:**

> KT，女装攻慎入

“剛！这周末他们几个要一起去露营，你也来吗！？”

“不，不了……我这周末有事情。”

“你一个高中生能有什么大事！除非要和女朋友过夜——”露营发起者長瀬大声问道。

“别瞎说！才，才没有呢！“剛慌忙摆手。

“这么慌张～你是心虚了吧——”  
起哄者们伴着放学铃嘻嘻哈哈的远去了。

“喂，你不会是真的要抛下兄弟去和女朋友ラブラブ吧，”剛的好朋友岡田放慢脚步揽住刚的脖子，“我可听说你在交往一位女大生～”

“怎么会！光子不是那种不矜持的人！”

“你小子原来真偷偷摸摸和大学生交往了！那，”

“嘘嘘嘘——”

“看把你紧张的，”岡田环顾四周压低声音，“快给我分享分享，和大学生交往的感觉怎么样？是不是热情似火的让你神魂颠倒的大姐姐～欧派有没有很大？漂不漂亮？”

“你在说什么呀！什么欧，欧派的，没有那种事情啦！”

“欸？竟然没有吗？不是周末都要一起过夜了吗？”

“没有，只是邀请我去她家吃饭，说要做咖喱给我吃。”

“那吃完不就顺其自然的要做点什么色色的事情咯～你小子可真令人羡慕呐！不说了我先跟他们走了，你就好好享受吧～记得穿决胜胖次！”

“喂——可别给我说出去——”

意外的，和光子是在英雄救美这种老套情节中相识的，两个月前剛和同学打球到很晚抄近路回家，在拐角处遇到醉醺醺的大叔拉扯一位纤细的小姐姐，剛想也没想的上前帮忙推开大叔还把校服外套借给袖子被扯破的小姐姐，为了还衣服就这么自然而然的交换了line。

后面就是普通的恋爱故事了。衣服是还了，联系却没断，两个年轻人断断续续地做了一段时间网友，对彼此产生了好感，剛想着男孩子还是要主动一点，就把光子约出来磕磕巴巴地表白了，光子虽然捂着脸很害羞但同意了，然后就一直顺利地交往到现在……

剛的思绪渐渐走远，刚才岡田说什么来着？问和光子交往的感受？漂亮是超级漂亮的，脸很小，腰很细，经常穿仙气飘飘的白裙子；但热情似火是谈不上的，光子虽然对他很好但不怎么爱笑，偶尔笑起来两眼弯弯像月亮，自己倒是被笑容迷的神魂颠倒，为了多看几次还经常发挥关西人的搞笑天赋卖蠢，但会不会这样让光子觉得很幼稚啊……

唉——  
剛叹了口气。

根本就是觉得我是什么都不懂的小弟弟而已。每次看我的目光都是温柔又淡淡的，表示亲密也只会摸摸头或者脸颊这样，连牵手还是上次去游乐园的时候自己逞能想要陪光子坐过山车却被吓得紧紧抓住她的手……

天哪！连过山车这种小事都——这不是显得我更没用了吗！光子一定在心里偷偷笑我吧，说不定根本就不喜欢我，只是看我好玩而已。  
剛托着腮难过地想。

更别提那种事了。虽然青春期的男孩子脑袋里充满幻想，但照这样下去猴年马月才会到那一步啊！不行不行……这次自己一定要像个真正的男人一样行动起来！  
剛在心里暗暗攥紧拳头。

周末很快到了，剛把头发用发胶梳上去完全露出一张英气的脸，还特地翻出很少穿的衬衣西裤想让自己显得更成熟一点。在光子楼下的便利店买零食的时候装作若无其事的顺便拿了据说第一次要用到的安全套和润滑剂，虽然耳廓的红晕根本把他出卖的一干二净。

光子还是穿着剛喜欢的白纱裙，桌上已经摆好了刚出锅的美味咖喱，剛一边说着学校里的事情一边吃的一干二净。

美人做饭也好好吃啊，剛心里想，以后一定是个很好的太太吧……如果求婚的话应该说什么呢？“有点唐突，改下姓行不？”不对不对，说起来光子也姓堂本的嘛……并不需要改姓还省事了呢……

剛收回思绪，看了看两个人在沙发上的距离，鼓足勇气靠近，一下子抓住光子的手。

“欸？”

“光、光子有kiss过吗？”

“啊啦，剛想要接吻吗？”

看着光子又弯成两个月牙的眼睛，剛却一下子失了勇气，声音也低了下去。  
“也没有……”

双唇被什么柔软的东西轻轻触碰了。

剛愣住了。

面前的光子闭着双眼，双颊浮起淡淡的红晕。

剛的心怦怦跳了起来，凑上前去想要加深这个吻，用力在自己裤子上抹了两下满是汗水的手，颤抖地环上光子的腰。

光子没有拒绝，继续和他柔情蜜意地吻着，就在他胡思乱想着要不要摸摸欧派的时候，两腿中间的地方却突然被一只手按住了。

“欸，不是，等等……”

“也差不多该到这一步了吧，剛不想要吗？”光子把剛按倒在沙发上，笑眯眯地说。

剛看着光子俯下身从领口里支棱出的纤细锁骨，吞了口口水，“可，可以的。”

光子一只手解开了剛的衬衣扣子，另一只手从腰带钻进去揉搓他的器官，剛几乎是立刻就兴奋起来了，似乎是还惦记着自己今天要努力起来的誓言，剛不甘示弱地环上光子后背拉下裙子拉链。

“！？欸！？欧派呢？？？”剛看着光子白皙却平坦的胸部震惊道。

“什么欧派？我可没有那种东西哦～倒是剛的欧派手感很好呢～”光子饶有兴趣地拨弄着剛胸口的小红点。

“光子、光子不是女孩子吗！女孩子怎么会没有——”

“我可没有说过我是女孩子呀。”

光子拉起剛的手放到自己裙子下面，剛摸到了和自己一样的东西。

“不是真正的女孩子就不行吗？喜欢某个人这种原始的情感，男的女的无所谓吧，我可是很喜欢剛的呢～”

作为男孩子的光子眼睛也依然是亮晶晶的月牙，有点厚度的嘴唇湿润润的，唇膏在刚才的吻中已经有点晕开了。不知道是被光子这番理论说服还是被美貌魅惑了神智，剛慢慢松懈下来。

“但是我还没有做好和男孩子H的准备……”

“不要担心，交给我吧，会让你舒服的～”

剛脑袋还乱糟糟的时候光子就继续动作了起来，一边上下撸动一边用手指轻柔地摩擦刚的顶端，毫无经验的剛连拒绝的话语都来不及说就射了出来。

“看来剛也不怎么经常做这种事啊。”

剛红着脸看光子拿纸巾仔细擦掉指间的精液。

“剛舒服了，现在轮到我了。”

听到这句，剛觉得只让光子给自己service也很过意不去，于是犹豫的将手伸进光子的裙子里。

“はい、はい。不用为我做这种事情，你只要乖乖待着就好。”光子将刚的手卷进衬衫里，今天特地准备的衣服反而提供了方便，试图脱下刚的裤子的时候摸到了裤兜里的工具。

“剛真贴心啊，连润滑剂都买我最喜欢的桃子味。”

光子将剛的西裤和内裤一起甩到地上，支起他的腿，顺着会阴向后摸去。剛猛的夹紧腿。

“什么！干嘛呀……”

“不是说了吗，现在该让我舒服了，你放松点，不会有事的。”光子轻声细语的哄他。

反正自己也不会，还不如交给别人，光子那么温柔，不会伤害自己的。剛自暴自弃地偏过头去。

光子看到剛这幅样子笑出声来，上去亲了亲他的脸颊，顺着喉结、乳尖和小腹在肌理还不清晰的少年身躯上留下一串红痕，最后性器头部被吸吮了一下。然后把桃子味的润滑剂倒在自己手心里捂热，仔细地涂满剛的下身。

“光子是要进到那里面去吗……”

“别紧张，只是普通的h而已。”

光子一边说着一边往刚的后穴伸进一根手指。

“痛吗？”

“不痛……但有点奇怪……”

“不痛就好。”光子放进了更多的手指缓慢进出着，逐渐带出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，刚不好意思的小小声问他是不是可以了。

“可以了？那要来了，这次真的会痛了，稍微忍一忍。”

随即剛就感觉到后穴被一根热乎乎的硬实棍子捅进来了，撕裂感迎面而来，他竖立的前方也迅速萎靡下去。

“呜……真的会痛啊……”剛委屈巴巴。

“ごめん，马上就好。”虽然大眼睛里泪水满满的剛很可怜，光子还是决定速战速决让他长痛不如短痛，紧紧抱住剛用力顶了进去。

虽然光子十分温柔的帮他润滑到位，但被撑开的痛感完全没有减少，剛甚至幻听到自己身体“噗嗤”碎裂的声音，痛到话也说不出来，泪水从眼角滚下，拼命咬着下嘴唇急促地呼吸着。

光子凑上去解救出剛惨遭蹂躏的下嘴唇，抚摸他的背帮他度过这段艰难的时光。两个人静静地抱了一会儿，剛感到疼痛慢慢褪去，光子的炽热在体内存在感明显起来。

“好像可以了……”

得到允许的光子忍无可忍的立马抽插起来，但又怕太激烈伤害到剛只在缓慢的进出，痛感完全消散后这种温吞的动作实在是太磨人了，但剛又不好意思开口让光子加速，只能悄悄缩紧自己企图获得更多快感。

光子被夹得一个激灵，努力忍住射精冲动要打破网上说的处男都会秒射的传言，也瞬间领会了剛想要多一点却又害羞不说的想法。于是他更加大开大合起来，放任自己下身不断的撞上剛丰满圆润的屁股发出“啪啪”的声音，一边抚上剛也变得硬邦邦的性器帮他打飞机。在这种前后夹击下剛很快就双颊通红的承受不住了。

“光、嗯，不行了……放开我……”

剛一边说着一边挣扎了起来，没想到光子却用裙子上的白纱包住他的下体在掌心打圈。

“剛上一次射的时候把我的裙子弄脏了，可要好好帮我擦干净才行。”

“别——嗯，嗯嗯——唔！”

在这种加剧的痛和爽中剛浑身颤抖地再次射了出来，光子也从他体内抽出来，握住他的手撸动了几下射到剛腿间。

做完后两个人都气喘吁吁的躺在床上。

“光子的话，是S吧。”

“那种事，你不知道的吧。”

“都做过了，光子根本就是大S，以前还装的那么温柔……”

“我错了我错了，只是想逗逗你而已。我那么喜欢你，你说什么我都会听的。”

“不要骗我啊，我以前也没有和女孩子交往过，还以为，还以为……”

“对不起……以后一辈子都不会再骗你了。”

“男孩子为什么要叫光子这种名字呢？”

“忘记告诉你了，其实我叫光一，不过姓的确是堂本。”

“那光子、不，光一为什么要扮成女孩子呢……”

“那天只是在学校戏剧社的舞台剧里反串了，后来排练到很晚更衣室的门都锁了，只能那个样子回家了，谁知道你那么喜欢……”

"光一是男孩子我也喜欢的。"剛把头埋到光一怀里说。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 光子被欧桑纠缠纯属是还没动手就被小可爱老婆救了，欧桑要谢谢小可爱，不然可就不是只被推一把这么简单【。
> 
> Dbq，写的很ooc，性格并不怎么符合的样子啊……我写这文的时候脑子里阿刚的形象是世界第一初恋金田一，光一的形象是toki-kin里面的松田圣子……


End file.
